Moon Bay Arc (Nebuchadnezzar)
The Moon Bay Arc, also known as the Return of Svalbard Kyle Arc, is the first arc in the New Beginning Saga of the One Piece ''fanseries ''Nebuchadnezzar ''and is the introductory arc to the series. This arc opens up with the Marines attack on the Nebuchadnezzar Pirates and Svalbard Kyle's return to his homeland of Higurashi Island. It continues seven months later with Kyle preparing to return to the New World and eventually taking Prowess Tiana with him, all while contending with Lieutenant Sparks. Moon Bay Village is on Higurashi Island, which is the first island on the Grand Line seen in the series. However, it is not the first island encountered since the Silver Ring Pirates are first made here. Summary The series begins with an explanation of Nebuchadnezzar, a legendary island rumored to exist in the New World. It is stated that the island is home to a supernatural fountain whose waters gives any who drinks it unlimited luck and a lifetime of exciting adventure. However, no one, minus Gol D. Roger, has ever found the fountain, so it's unknown if it truly exists. The story starts in Paradise with an attack on the Great Searcher, the ship of the Nebuchadnezzar Pirates, which is surrounded by Marine warships. Kyle, who is a crew member of the Nebuchadnezzar Pirates, is woken up by the initial battery of attacks and races to the deck to see what is going on. He is greeted with his crewmates engaging in battle with the Marines. His superior Borghen Cole finds him and tells him that he needs to flee the ship. When Kyle asks why, he is knocked over by an explosion. Getting up, he comes face to face with Yultas Tevin, another member of the crew. Kyle asks Tevin to help him fight the attacking Marines, but is shocked when Tevin kills another of his crewmates in front of his eyes. Tevin tells Kyle that he was never a member of their crew and is actually a Marine Lieutenant, spying on the crew and waiting for the right moment to destroy them. Outraged, Kyle engages Tevin and they fight for a short while before Kyle attempts to use his newly controlled Suika Suika no Mi powers to wash Tevin away with a blast of sweat water, but it only pushes him back. Tevin, who reveals that he ate the Oto Oto no Mi, uses a loud screech to reduce Kyle to his knees. Before Tevin can attack him, he is thrown into a group of boxes by Cole. Cole tells Kyle that he needed to get off the ship to help Burinotti Alexa, his fiancee. Kyle wants to stay and fight and tells Cole to tend to Alexa while he did. Cole tries to reject Kyle's offer but is shot by Tevin before Tevin shoots Kyle as well. Tevin tells the two that neither of them are going to leave alive. Before he can kill either of them, Cole gains a second wind and tackles Tevin. An unknown force knocks Kyle off of the ship and to a lifeboat below. Kyle finds himself with Alexa, who is gravely injured. In the next scene, which takes place seven months later, Kyle is now 18 and has recovered from the events since. He is enjoying a mug of ale in the Weary Workhorse, a bar in Moon Bay Village on Higurashi Island. After drinking the ale, he throws the mug on the floor and smashes it. The owner/head bartender Daniel shouts at Kyle to get out of his bar and Kyle leaves, telling the man that this will probably be the last time he chases him out of the bar for a while, leaving Daniel confused as he leaves. As Kyle heads downtown, he passes by Tiana and greets her, but is ignored by her. At the Svalbard Furnishings and Upholstery furniture store, Kyle strikes up a conversation with his mother and store owner Svalbard Nora. The two are discussing pirating while building a couch when Kyle reveals that he wants to return to the sea and follow his dreams of finding Nebuchadnezzar Island. Nora is wary of the idea and asks if he can simply stay here instead. Kyle states that finding Nebuchadnezzar Island isn't merely his dream anymore, but rather the dream of his old pirate crew and he needed to keep their legacy alive. Nora tries to talk him out of it, but is unsuccessful in doing so. She says that at least he is headstrong like his father. Kyle is sent out to gather supplies from the weekly supply ship that is docked at the port when he notices Tiana being harassed by Marines. One of the Marines wants to take her out on a date, but she adamantly refuses. The others try to pressure her when she pushes her suitor into a wall and they close in on her. Kyle rushes to her aid and tells them that he'd take care of her from here. The Marines try to pry her from Kyle, but are beaten back. They swear vengeance on the two before fleeing back to their base. Kyle asks Tiana if she's alright, but she states that she could've handled herself before leaving to head to supply ship. After gathering the supplies and loading them into a cart, Kyle and Tiana pull the cart together on the path back to the store. As they walk, Tiana asks Kyle if he was truly going to leave home and return to being a pirate. Kyle agrees to this and Tiana gets angrier, saying that he had a loving family and he was going to leave them for a bunch of lowly pirates. Kyle angrily states that his crew was family to him too and asks how did she know he was leaving. Tiana reveals that she was spying on him and grows slightly larger, punching at Kyle. Dodging the punch, Kyle infers that Tiana had been training her own Devil Fruit powers while he was training his. He goes on the defensive as Tiana wildly flails at him, shouting that his mother would be deeply upset if he abandoned her again for scummy pirates. Kyle, in a flash of anger, closes in on Tiana and strikes her in the stomach with his palm, throwing her into a shed and destroying it. Racing to the shed, Kyle notices that Tiana is unconscious but unharmed, aside the gash on her shoulder. Carrying the girl back to town, he seeks treatment from the local doctor, Aziz Johem. Johem allows the two in and starts to stitch Tiana's shoulder. Tiana wakes up and tells Kyle that he doesn't know his own strength, which makes him laugh. She asks him what was his old crewmates like, to which Kyle fondly tells her his adventures with them before going silent. Tiana apologizes to Kyle, saying that she had no right to insult his old crewmates like she did, to which he silently accepts. The two decide to forget about their fight and return the supplies to the store together. Later that night, Kyle is training outside to get ready for leaving the island. As he is punching a training dummy, he witnesses Tiana running out of the house while crying. Going inside, he finds his mother in the living room. After asking her what was wrong, Nora explains to Kyle that Tiana's birthday was tomorrow and Tiana gave her an adoption form, hoping that her present was adoption by her. Kyle infers that Nora turned her down and asked why, saying that Tiana was a nice enough girl. Nora further explains that she was not at liberty to tell him why, but he was free to ask her himself. Finding Tiana outside, Kyle sits next to her and asks her why did she want his mother to adopt her. Tiana says that she would tell him but only if he would tell him why he was so adamant on leaving the island. After Kyle agrees Tiana tells him that she was left on this island as an infant and never knew who her parents were. She lived in a treehouse and was taken care of by the entire village before she was offered a home with Nora in exchange for work after Kyle left to join the Marines three years ago. She eventually saw Nora as a mother figure and wanted her to adopt her. Deep inside however, she still wanted to someday find her parents, if they were still alive, and ask them why they left her on the island. Kyle says that she has a dream and hesitates a little before asking if she wanted to join him on his voyage as he was going far away. Tiana turns him down, stating that she had no intention of becoming a pirate plus she would probably drag him down. With Tiana's tale finished, Kyle continues the story he started at Johem's office before he suddenly stopped. Flashing back to Kyle and Alexa on the lifeboat, seeing that Alexa was heavily injured and needed medical attention, Kyle uses the Log Pose on the boat to quietly leave the Great Searcher and the Marine perimeter. The lifeboat eventually makes it to Alexa's home island of Vagos. He takes the injured girl and tries to find someone to tend to her. However, everyone knows that she was a pirate and refuses to help her. As Kyle begins to spiral into despair, Alexa wearily tells him that she was beyond saving now, but he still had a chance. She takes off her engagement ring and hands it to Kyle, telling her to give it back to Cole when they met again. She adds that she enjoyed being a part of their crew and hopes that Kyle will never let go of his dreams before dying in his arms. After confirming that Alexa has indeed passed away, Kyle buries her underneath a tree in the church’s vicinity before leaving to return to the lifeboat. Somehow, Kyle makes it back to Higurashi Island and struggles to climb out and up the beach. He is found by Johem before losing consciousness, close to dying from blood loss. He is saved by a blood transfusion and while recovering, he finds out that nearly the entire crew minus Cole had been killed during the attack on the Great Searcher. Cole himself was imprisoned for life at Impel Down while Tevin was praised as a hero. Kyle spirals into depression and spends his time after recovering by getting drunk at the Weary Workhorse before remembering what Alexa told him. He becomes determined to return to the New World and find Nebuchadnezzar Island, to hopefully destroy the fountain that the Nebuchadnezzar Pirates once wanted to drink from, in order to keep it from the World Government and achieve his fallen crewmates’ dream. Finishing his story, Kyle tells Tiana that no one told him to leave Higurashi Island to go after Nebuchadnezzar Island, but he owed it to Cole, Alexa, and the rest of the Nebuchadnezzar crew to do this after they saved him years before. Tiana tells him that still has no interest in joining him on this suicide mission, but admired his bravery and devotion to his old friends. She says that while he leaves to achieve his dream, she will stay with Nora until she is ready to achieve hers. Kyle laughs and tells her that she would leave home to find her parents someday and he hoped that they would meet when she did. Tiana tells him that going to the New World as a pirate would be a dangerous task. Kyle agrees with states that he would build a strong crew beforehand and he would train to become strong enough to defeat anyone who got in his way. The next morning, Kyle decides that today is finally the day that would leave to return to the New World. Taking Alexa's engagement ring out of his drawer, he loops a silver chain necklace around it before putting the necklace on, saying that this ring was his greatest treasure and Cole and Alexa's memory would guide him through it. As he leaves the house, he tells Nora that today is the day that he would leave home at last. Nora is still unsure about how she feels about this, but tells him that she will come to the dock to see him off. She also says that Tiana left home not too long ago to pick up lumber for more furniture. Making their way to town, the two are stopped from getting to the dock by a group of Marines. Lieutenant Sparks, the leader of the nearby base, tells the growing crowd at the dock that he was going to teach the girl that rejected his advances and attacked him a lesson, revealing Tiana who was pinned down by other Marines. Kyle weaves his way through the group and tells the Marines to leave Tiana alone or they would have to deal with him. The soldiers tell Kyle that they outnumber him fourteen to one and pounce towards him, only for them to be launched away by his newly-mastered Pressure Blast technique. He uses this new attack to wash away his attackers and close in on Sparks. Sparks, angry that his men were taken out, tells Kyle that he may harnessed the powers of a Devil Fruit but he was no match for justice. Letting go of Tiana, he runs towards Kyle and the two are engaged in a fight. Kyle is easily a match for Sparks and pushes him back. However, instead of beating Sparks himself, he asks Tiana if she wants to join in on the fun with him. Tiana agrees and runs towards Sparks, transforming into a kangaroo and attacking him with her Double Barrel Kick, knocking him into the water. With the Marines defeated, Kyle turns towards the people of the village that had gathered at the docks to watch the fight. He tells Nora and Johem that he was going to leave now and hopefully the Marines wouldn't harass them in his absence. Nora hugs Kyle and Tiana and tells Kyle to be careful before pushing Tiana to him, telling the two that she'll miss them both. Kyle asks Tiana why Nora was referring to both of them, to which Tiana says that they made an agreement that if she went on the journey with him, Nora would adopt her when she came back. She then asks if she can join his crew, to which Kyle agrees happily. Hoping on Kyle's small ship, which he decides to call the Little Slicer, the two start to set sail on their new adventure. Tiana asks Kyle what he was planning to do about a crew, to which Kyle says that he wanted to have at least six to ten people in his crew, not including himself, with strong enough members to take on any rivals gunning for Nebuchadnezzar Island. Tiana says that she isn't going to be much good in a fight but hopes that she can pull her weight somehow. Kyle says that he is sure that she can and their journey was only beginning, for the New World was still a far ways away. Major Battles * Kyle, Cole vs. Tevin (flashback) * Kyle vs. Tiana * Kyle vs. Marines * Kyle, Tiana vs. Sparks Story Impact * Many important characters are introduced in this arc, such as Svalbard Kyle, Prowess Tiana, and Yultas Tevin. * Kyle establishes the (as of this arc not-yet-named) Silver Ring Pirates. * Tiana joins Kyle's crew. * Borghen Cole is introduced in this arc and his importance to the overall plot is somewhat revealed. His fate and added importance is currently unknown. Aziz Johem and Svalbard Nora are also revealed but their overall importance are not yet revealed. * This is the first time that Kyle contends against the authorities. He is not issued a bounty in this arc due to his defeating the Marines in Moon Bay Village to be an act of humiliation and not of malice or piracy. His actions are later added to the others and he receives his first bounty in the Nobello Arc. Trivia * This arc's second name, the Return of Svalbard Kyle Arc, is based on the full name of the fanseries, which is known as ''Nebuchadnezzar: The Return of Svalbard Kyle. The entire name is not officially used as it would cause some confusion. Category:Nebuchadnezzar Arcs Category:Nebuchadnezzar Category:Story Arcs Category:Gen Nakaido24